User talk:Kennelly
Kennelly, I just have a minor comment -- our database stores every edit you make independantly, rather than overwriting the old version, so rather than making dozens of minor edits to the same article in short periods of time, it might be better to use the preview function, or simply try to perform multiple edits to the entire article and then save it, as resaving each subsection article edit repeatedly makes it take large amounts of diskspace. Other than that, thanks for all the good edits and for helping Memory-Alpha! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel categories * Regarding the categorization of provisional categories, those that you have categorized and those not yet categorized are being compiled and are set to be done by a bot. Therefore, they do not need to be done manually to "clog" our 'recent changes' page with a bunch of minor edits. --Alan del Beccio 16:01, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Replaced pic I replaced your "File:Cap001.JPG" with File:Kennelly has ginger tea.jpg, as the original name was not very descriptive; I also cropped out the black outer ridge and shrunk it a little. Feel free to put it on what ever page you intended on now, - AJHalliwell 20:50, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Saratoga in Aquiel I noticed you put the reference to the Saratoga being in "Aquiel" was back in the article. Can you tell me where this ship was mentioned in that episode? Was it in an early version of the script? Locarno 13:34, 22 March 2006 (UTC) It's on a viewscreen in the last third of the episode when Rocha's logs are shown. Kennelly 13:39, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Valerian root tea I didn't know that before as well, but Valerian is the English word for the German "Baldrian", so what was meant in "Second chances" was Valerian root tea (Baldrian Tee) from Earth. So there is no connection to the species with the same name. --Jörg 14:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Ship Name formats When adding ship names, they should be formatted like this: , as opposed to . Thanks! -- Sulfur 21:33, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Telemarius III I moved the page you created to Telemarius IV. The script says III, but onscreen, Data actually says IV when telling Jenna about the flowers. Your user page has a link to III (which redirects to IV now), so I thought I'd let you know. I fixed all the other pages that linked to it. Tired_ 13:27, 18 January 2007 (UTC) "Reginald Barclay" FA nomination Hi there. I noticed you have made a contribution to the Reginald Barclay article. Perhaps you would consider voting for it in the nomination process? If you support the article as one of Memory Alpha's best works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to the article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC)